


A Submissive Sagara

by Voltagevixen365



Category: Kings of Paradise (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Voltage Inc, kings of paradise - Freeform, kings of paradise fanfic, kings of paradise smut, love 365 - Freeform, yosuke sagara fanfic, yosuke sagara smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltagevixen365/pseuds/Voltagevixen365
Relationships: Sagara Yosuke/Main Character
Kudos: 4





	A Submissive Sagara

“Who would have thought you were capable of being this adventurous in the bedroom?”

Yosuke smirked, while relishing in the view of his lover tying his wrists up to the headboard of the bed.

“Did I give you permission to speak, Mr. Sagara?”

MC purposely tightened the satin cloth around his wrist and pressed a finger against the arch of his lips to better illustrate her point.

“Tonight, all you need to worry about is simply being a good boy, and obeying each one of my instructions,” she crooned into his ear. 

MC rose to her feet and deliberately twirled around, before reaching up to her shoulder to slide the first strap of her bra down, flashing Yosuke a provoking peek at the top curve of her breast. Her other hand unhooked the strap from behind, causing her bra to drop onto the bed, leaving the sight of her bare chest fully exposed.

An animalistic growl liberated from the normally composed investor when he tried to shimmy free from the bondage restricting him stagnantly in place underneath MC, leaving him at her complete mercy.

“Let me touch you,” Yosuke appealed, attempting one final time to slip his wrists out from their confinement.

Yosuke gasped when MC suddenly shot her foot forward and placed the tip off her toe onto the crease of his lips. His tongue intuitively swirled around the pink digit and forcibly nibbled away at the sensitive flesh. MC threw her head slightly back and began to caress the mound of her breasts. Her fingers groped away teasingly, rejoicing at the way Yosuke’s erection hardened and was now contracting against her ankle. She leaned forward and licked around the edge of her nipple, all while proactively winking at Yosuke.

“I didn’t realize my innocent girlfriend was such a naughty little minx,” Yosuke huffed, ignoring the continued almost painful enlarging of his cock.

MC bent down and hovered closer to his face until their foreheads were pressing against each other. Yosuke assumed MC was lingering around for a kiss but twitched his nose in disappointment when she instead blew in his face. Chuckling at Yosuke’s cute scrunched up face, she stood back up and slipped her thumbs under the straps of the leather panties MC saved especially for this occasion. After allowing the garment to slither down her thighs, she reached down to grab the panties and tossed them onto Yosuke’s face.

“I can’t believe how wet you are already,” Yosuke murmured, burying his head deeper into the damp fabric. “My tongue skills must be anything but lacking then.”

MC crouched down until she was straddling Yosuke’s face. She braced one hand onto the headboard, and the other clutched onto a fistful of his hair.

“Someone sounds pretty cocky in their abilities,” MC hummed, as she lowered herself onto Yosuke’s restless tongue.

“Ahh! Hmm, don’t stop!”

MC’s pleasureful mewls increased in volume thanks to Yosuke’s efficient stroking techniques intensifying. Moaning each time his tongue plunged deeper and further into her heat, MC’s hips sustained their frantic grinding, swaying in tune to the rhythm of Yosuke’s thrusts.

“Wait, not yet,” MC panted, in between the labor of her breathing. “I’m close. This isn’t how I want to fi-AH!”

Yosuke took advantage of the fact she was preoccupied, and compressed his tongue further along her gleaming folds, while simultaneously pushing deeper into the wetness of her core. MC felt her eyes begin to roll into the back of her head, but she clenched her teeth, refusing to let him best her this early in the game. Grudgingly lifting her hips away from the gratifying sense of ecstasy Yosuke was bestowing upon her, MC inched her body down his toned chest and abdomen. Wanting to endow her mark and claim Yosuke as her own, MC grazed her nails along the beads of sweat trailing down his muscles, smirking at the vivid blemishes she left behind. After her sensual assault on the top half of his body, MC settled herself over his member, jerking Yosuke’s manhood with her hand a few times before earning a rewarding hiss as she eventually became one with him. Minus his recent indication of approval, Yosuke had been unusually quiet up until this point. MC was pleased when she glanced over to see his eyes translucent with lust. Satisfied her actions left Yosuke pining for more, MC commenced thrusting her lower body against him.

“Moan for me,” MC ordered, while adjusting her angle to begin bouncing on the thickness of his cock.

For once, Yosuke was left rendered speechless and only the echoes of his groans filled the bedroom as he willingly complied with his dominator’s command. MC’s arousal allowed her pace to quicken, compelling the friction of his cock to penetrate against the nirvana of all the delectable places. A gratified scream rang out, as MC’s walls fluttered through the waves of her climax. She brushed the drenched bangs away from her forehead and saw Yosuke’s flushed face pleading with her in hopes of MC granting his own release. 

“I underestimated you,” Yosuke sighed in a tone of annoyance. “You made your point, so now please, do something. ANYTHING. Just start moving again!”

Yosuke bucked his hips, and MC chuckled at the desperation of his squirming underneath her. She climbed off him and burrowed herself in between his thighs. Eager to draw the duration of her game out even longer, MC lip’s planted provocative kisses on his legs, and made her way around the rest of his lower body, touching every area but the one he craved the most.

“Please,” Yosuke faintly whispered. “Please, I’ll do anything at this point. I’ll buy you anything. Hell, I’ll even take someone out if that’s what you desire.”

Neglecting Yosuke’s plea, MC purposely brushed her eyelashes against the swell of his manhood and proceed to fondle his balls with the stroke of her tongue. Yosuke incoherently stuttered, and tightly gripped the binds holding him prisoner.

“My, aren’t you a naughty piece of merchandise? Tell me who you belong to, and I’ll consider your request.”

Yosuke’s eyes glinted with admiration at his lover. MC tossed the cruel label that he once branded her with at him, and he didn’t think there was a prior moment where he had ever been prouder of her. Filled with pride, Yosuke flashed MC a devilish smile and surrendered to her victory.

“You are the only rightful owner of me,” Yosuke declared. “And I’m am yours to do whatever you wish with.”

MC was touched by the sincerity of his words, and acknowledged it was time to free Yosuke from his misery. She swiftly enveloped his erection into her mouth and bobbed her head to ensure he experienced his own moment of pure bliss. Already wound up from MC’s earlier conduct, it wasn’t long before Yosuke grew harder and harder, leading to his consequent expanding in her mouth. Yosuke grunted in relief and relaxed his stiffened body, watching MC swallow every drop of the load he discharged into her mouth.

“Color me impressed,” Yosuke breathed. “Who knew you were hiding a freaky side within? Now untie me, and I’ll be sure to show you a really freaky time.”

“Actually, I think not,” MC retorted, while settling back down on his chest. “I quite like seeing this side of you, and I’ve decided I’m not done having my fun yet.”

Grabbing a hold of one of his wrists, MC leaned down to kiss him. Their kisses soon intensified, leaving the two of them breathless and yearning for more.

“Round two?” she questioningly muttered between kisses.

“Anything for you, MC,” Yosuke responded, excited for another round of cat and mouse.

MC enhanced her nibbling on his lower lip, and the rest of the evening consisted of Yosuke melting under the whims of his newfound master.


End file.
